Storms and Purrs
by Yaoi Luva
Summary: donkey-rabbit moved this to my account. Its the same fic as hers, only I edited it a bit, and put in capital letters. Zero and Stanley have a sleepover, and Zero is afraid of the storm. So he goes and sleeps in Stanley's room. [ZeroXStanley Y
1. The Storm

Hey everyone! My friend donkey moved this fic to my account.. How nice of her! I edited it and actually put in capital letters. So's anyone who reviewed for donkey-rabbit, could you please review for me? Please?!  
  
WARNING: donkey changed the warning cause she got quite a stupid review of her own.. the other warning clearly stated that the pair was Stanley and Zero, and that they were both making out and gay in this fic. And some stupid person whom I won't mention, went and left a review like this: "are you implying that Zero is gay?" Sammy, you continue please.  
  
Sammy: HOW FRICKEN STUPID MUST YOU GET?!? RIN AND NELS SAID THEY WERE GAY, WHY MUST YOU BE SO IGNORANT?!? THERE GAY IN THIS FIC, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT FRIG OFF!!  
  
Thank you Sammy, now on with the fic.  
  
!#$#&(()&$$#!#$&()  
  
Zero and Stanley had been out of Camp Greenlake for over a year now. Stanley had bought his family a large house, and tonight Zero and Stanley had decided to have a sleepover. There was no special reason; they were having a sleepover just for the heck of it.  
  
Anyways, its about midnight, and Zero is scared outta his mind cause theres a humongous storm raging.  
  
Zero was lying in his bed, shivering and watching as the lightening threw distorted tree images across the walls. Then suddenly he came to a decision. He would go and sleep in Stanley's room!  
  
Zero crept out of his room and into Stanley's, which was across the hall. Just as he was going to shut the door, a massive boom of thunder and lightening flashed and lit everything blue. Zero shrieked in terror and went flying across the room, diving under Stanley's blankets.  
  
(Stanley's room view)  
Stanley had been lying awake all night listening to the thunder. He liked listening to it, and trying to count how long before the next flash. Then there was a creak. He looked up to see Zero slip into his room.  
  
Just as he was going to close the door there was a massive boom and flash, Stanley heard Zero shriek in terror and next thing he knew, Zero was pressed to his chest, shaking and whimpering.  
  
He pulled Zero into a tight comforting hug, and gently stroked his hair, whispering in his ear. "Shh, its alright, its only thunder. It's alright Zero, your safe. Nothing can hurt you, just calm down" Zero seemed to calm down a little, so Stanley loosened his arms and asked gently "why did you come in here"  
Zero seemed embarrassed but he muttered, "I'm afraid of storms. All those nights alone in the park.. I just hate storms now"  
  
"You can sleep here as long as you don't kick me in your sleep" "I don't think I could fall asleep in this weather.." Stanley thought for a few minutes, and then it came to him. He started quietly "if only, if only, the woodpecker sighs" Zero didn't seem to know what he was doing, but he sang quietly "the bark on the trees were as soft as the sky" "while the wolf waits below.." "Hungry and lonely" they both sang the last part "crying to the moo-oo-oon.. If only, if only"  
  
Zero kept singing, not seeming to realise he was singing, "if only, if only, the moon speaks no reply. Reflecting the sun and all that's gone by. Be strong my weary wolf, turn around boldly.." at this point Zero seemed too sleepy to continue, so Stanley sung "fly high, my baby bird. My angel, my only" Zero smiled and slumped against Stanley. "G'night" he said sleepily. "Goodnight" Stanley answered.  
  
Once Zero was asleep, Stanley tried to get to sleep aswell. But he couldn't for some reason. Then he realised it, when there was a break in the storm. A small purring noise. He frowned slightly, and leaned closer, putting his ear next to zero's mouth. Sure enough, Zero was purring softly.  
  
Stanley smiled and settled back into the blankets. Cats only purred when they were content or feeling good, that meant Zero was fine and untroubled by the storm. Stanley fell asleep with Zero purring in his ear, and slept probably the best he ever had.  
  
!####$&&&&&&&  
  
Awww! Wasn't that cute?? R&R everyone, and I'll put up the next chapter in a few minutes, cause donkey's got it all written out and ready to go. 


	2. The Morning After

Donkey-rabbit: Hey people! Second chap of my holes fic! YYY was my first reviewer on this fic (kinda was expecting it lol) so this chap is dedicated to her! And its got lots of nice fluffiness for YYY, master of writing fluff! XD  
  
WARNING: In this fic, Stanley and Zero are gay and in a couple!!! Need I make it any clearer?!?  
  
!#$#&(()&$$#!#$&()  
  
The next morning, Stanley woke up in what was probably the most uncomfortable position ever. His body was curved into a semi-circle with the pillows at his back, and snuggled deep into the arch of his chest and stomach, was Zero, curled up into a ball.  
  
Stanley kept still and listened, and sure enough Zero was purring loudly. He smiled a little at that, and gently started to ease himself into a more comfy position.  
  
Zero whimpered a little, so Stanley reached down and gently stroked his hair as he moved. Zero seemed comforted by that, and let Stanley move around.  
  
Stanley had moved the both of them so that they were the right way up in bed. He stretched, and heard his back pop and crack. He then settled down, and pulled the still curled up Zero up to his chest and hugged him gently.  
  
Zero snuggled back into Stanley happily, and his fingers curled into Stanley's pyjama top, so that Stanley couldn't get away. Stanley smiled a little at this, and closed his eyes to go back to sleep.  
  
There was silence but for Zero's purring for about 5 minutes, then suddenly the door to his room opened and his mum came in saying "Stanley, I just went to wake Hector up and he's not there- oh! Your both in here"  
  
Mrs Yelnats seemed embarrassed that she had walked in, and Stanley realised they must look like they were a couple. "Its ok mum, Zero came in with me cause he was afraid of the storm" she looked relieved at that. "Poor thing, storms can be scary, how about I bring you two breakfast up and you can have it in here? You'll need to wake Hector up but"  
  
"Ok mum, thanks" she left, and Stanley looked down at zero. 'He looks so sweet, I don't really want to wake him up- WAIT A MINUTE! Did I just think my best friend looked sweet!?!?' he thought.  
  
He gently shook Zero's shoulder. "Hey, Zero, wake up" he said gently. Zero groaned and snuggled closer, pushing his face into Stanley's shoulder. "Nnng.. 5 more minutes" he mumbled. "My mums bringing us breakfast in bed, all you have to do is wake up. No walking or anything" Stanley offered. "Mm.. Ok then"  
  
Zero slowly uncurled, and yawned loudly. Stanley watched interestedly as Zero slid from the bed, and stretched like a cat. He was on his knees, and he slid his fists forwards on the carpet, stretching his arms, neck and shoulders. Then he stretched his legs out behind him and pushed his shoulders up. There was loud popping and cracking from Zero's back, then he shook himself and jumped back up onto the bed.  
  
"Are you half cat or something?" Stanley asked plainly. "No, I don't think so. Why?" "Last night and this morning you were curled up and purring like a cat, and the way you just stretched is exactly like a cat. Even the way your sitting now is cat-like" sure enough, Zero was sitting with a slightly arched back, and his hands on the bed just infront of his lap.  
  
"So maybe I'm a little cattish, whats wrong with it?" "Nothing, its just unusual" just then Mrs Yelnats came in, singing "I've got eggs, bacon and toast with jam. Who wants some?" "Me!" they both cried. She smiled and put the tray down on the bed between them, then left.  
  
30 minutes later, Stanley put the tray down on the floor, feeling very full. Zero was lying on the bed holding his stomach. "You look like those pregnant women who always hold their stomach to feel the baby kick" Stanley joked. Zero grinned and asked teasingly "what do you know? I might be pregnant, you wouldn't find out till I'm big as a blimp" "with a body like yours" Stanley said, poking zero's stomach. "I can't believe you would ever get fat"  
  
"So what now? I'm skinny as all hell?" " I didn't necessarily say that..... You just have a kinda lithe form" zero seemed confused. "Lithe? What does the that mean?" "Thin, and you can move or bend easily"  
  
Zero's eyes lit up, and he said, "watch this!" excitedly. Zero lay down on his back, and suddenly pulled his legs up so they were over his head. He put his arms between his legs, and then using his feet and hands, pushed himself up a few inches off the bed. (This isn't fake, I can actually do that. You need long legs and arms though, to be able to reach. And it's pretty hard on a bed though, cause beds are soft)  
  
Stanley grinned, "That's exactly what I mean. Cool pose, by the way" zero twisted around and fell out of the pose, slumping on the bed grinning like a loon. "What are we going to do today?" zero asked, still with the stupid grin. "How about I feed you a yellow spotted lizard to get rid of that stupid grin?" Stanley joked.  
  
"Maybe I can get a lizard and feed it to you, and it can eat your bad sense of humour" "or maybe we can go play Simpson's Hit And Run on the PS2 all day" "good idea"  
  
And they both ran off and sat with their faces glued to the TV for the rest of the day.  
  
!#$&()&$#$###$$&&(()&$###$$&&  
  
They got less kawaii-fluffy and more like teenage boys at the end :) reviewers get a jar of sploosh! XD 


End file.
